Red Riding Hood
by XoXo Writers Mistress
Summary: Elena Petrova lives with her grandmother, Tatia. With her favorite red coat and her grandmothers baking she takes on her new life at a new school in a new city. She is used to all the new, as her and her grandmother never stayed at one place for too long, but the good people of Mystic Falls are not used to the kind of people Elena and Tatia are. OOC, AH, E/D, C/K


**A/N: This is my first ever Vampire Diaries FF and I am so exited!**

**This story is inspired by the classic tale 'Little Red Riding Hood'. Elena Petrova lives with her grandmother, Tatia Petrova. They move around a lot, and there is a good reason for this! You will simply have to stick around to fins out... OOC, E/D, C/K(N).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters nor anything Vampire Diaries related = anything that is 'taken' from the series, nor anything that has been borrowed from any other series in any/all forms.**

**But the story is mine. ^^**

* * *

I hit the sandbag again, as hard as I could.

"Elena, you need to get ready." The sweat dripping over and into my ears muffled my grandmothers' gentle voice. I hit the bag again, my bare hands stinging slightly.

"Elena." Her voice was a little sterner this time, my vision got blurry. The skin over my knuckles broke.

"Elena!" The roar woke me from my focused state of mind and I was back in the horrid reality that was life. I turned and met the stern face and kind eyes of my granny. I grinned.

"Morning, grandma'." Her features softened.

"Go take a shower, sweetie, you need to leave for school soon." I glance at the sandbag. "Don't worry about the punching bag; I'll clean it up for you." I tried to hug my grandmother on my way out the door but she pulled away, "Jesus, child, you stink!" I laughed and headed toward the bathroom, leaving her and the bloody punching bag behind.

* * *

I had dressed myself in simple black jeans, my black boots and a t-shirt. I was stretched after training and showered. I had disinfected the wounds over my knuckles and eaten breakfast. My grandmother had kissed me good luck as well as helped me with my coat.

I seated myself in my car and turned on the radio before I drove off. It didn't take long before I turned it off though, because the rain was thrumming at the roof of my car and it was too disturbing; I wasn't able to hear a thing.

The school building was quite average, I had seen bigger and more impressive in general. It seemed I was right on time, judging by the amount of students and teachers flocking around their cars on the parking lot. I swiftly grabbed hold of my leather bag from the backseat and stepped out of my vehicle, hurriedly walking through the main entrance to find a receptionist of some sort.

The halls were wide but crowded, making them feel narrow. The reception, or information desk, was placed predictably in the lobby right inside of the front door; it was a clear window in the middle of the right wall with a door next to it and a woman behind it. The receptionist seemed bored out of her mind as she sat filing her long, red painted nails, blowing at them occasionally. I stopped in front of the window and waited for her to look up. She didn't respond so I tried to get her attention through speaking.

"Excuse me?" I said. She stopped filing, glanced up at me from under her black eyelashes and then turned back to her nails and kept on filing.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls High School, my name is Alice, how may I help you?" She sounded bored, too. I smiled a little.

"I'm new here," I started. "And was wondering if you could help me find out where I'm supposed to go. If not, maybe you could find someone who can." My polite smile was still in place as she lifted one of her thin, dark eyebrows and stared at me.

"What's your name, sugar?" She asked me, sat up straight and put her file away. I beamed at her.

"Elena Petrova."

Alice started typing on her computer, dividing her attention evenly between the screen and the keyboard. A few minutes passed and I started noticing how the people who passed gazed at me, quite a bit. You would think, for such a large facility, that the people of Mystic Falls would not care much for a new student. I started thinking it may be my boots; they were a little rock chic and it seemed cheerleader or prep was more appropriate for the girls attending school here. On the other hand, perhaps it was my coat; although the bright red color of it hadn't seemed to pose a problem before, in this sea of pastel it may appear attention seeking.

"Alright, Petrova, here you go," Alice had pulled up a few sheets of paper and was handing them to me. "This one," she said, pointing at one of the three pieces of paper. "Is the map of the school. This," she said, pointing at the second piece of paper. "Is your schedule, it says what class you're going to, what teacher is in charge of that class and in which classroom each class will be held. The last one," Alice was finishing as she pointed at last piece of paper. "That's the one you will ask each teacher at the end of each class during your first day to sign. You will leave this last paper here, to me, when the day is over and you are on your way home." She glared up at me, asking me with her eyes if I understood or not. I had a feeling she would have liked to threaten me into saying 'yes' I hadn't understood.

"Sure, I understand. Will I be receiving a key to a locker any time soon?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't have to carry my things around with me the entire day. Alice gaped at me, bored look back on her pale face.

"Come back with 10 dollars and you'll get your key. You'll get the money back when I get the key back. No money, no key – no key, no money. Got it?" My smiled had turned a little stiff, I wondered why her horrible attitude was necessary.

"Sure, thank you again, Alice." Alice picked up her file and I turned away from her and faced the hall. I looked down to see what my first class would be and was glad to see it was English, one of my favorite classes wherever I went.

The familiar knot in my abdomen started to tighten as I walked down the hall toward English with Elijah Mikaelson.


End file.
